Last Moon
LastMoon is an Impressive Title server. You can hunt on it, including-water bufflow, hawks,cats, giraffes, nyan cats, dragons, ect and more (Like wayyy more). Since I dont know what to say, I'll just post things o3o. This game is more epicer then FeralHeart but it is kinda the same. You don't have to download anymore of those stupid maps in this game cuz there are all over the place in this one and more! First you can choice over more cooler chars then FH like gryphons, Cat, Panther, Lion, Wolf, Bear, Deer, Rat extra... Even a mermaid one o-o xD. They are going to do more updates so you can make dragon chars and horse chars soon. Speaking of that there are pegus, Rainbow creatures, Dinosaurs, Dragons, Gryphons, cows, deer, gazel umm... ok a lot of prey and cool stuff to see and hunt. You can even attack things too and get cool medals which are money in so you can buy items, weapons, shards and pets. Get this too I just meet an adminstrator yesturday and she is funny and nice. Adminstrators play online in the same sever as you all the time they run around like crazy though o^o. There are even zombie creatures and Slender wolf...o-o All you have to do is make an account and registar to download the game. Registars are open everyday all the time. It's also a RP game too =^.^= -does moonwalk for real with my char- and then just download the game it's that easy! Cya in Last Moon! ~ Legend MoonStar "Last Moon is a MMORPG based off KovuLKD's old 'Impressive Title' game, but of course with a lot of new stuff and changes. On Last Moon you can choose between alot of different characters: wolf, lion, bear, bunny even mermaid wolves or lions and more. New heads, new tails even new manes. Be creative, meet new friends, role play and discover a whole new world. Unlike other Impressive Title servers this one have a body selector, when making a new char you can chose between a lot of bodies, even different species. We also have an auto updater. No need to install patches anymore! Every time you run LM our updater will install new stuff that's been added. We have a medal trading system in game aswell. If you visit Bazaar you'll notice NPC shops. If you have medals you can trade them in for items, pets or skills. You can get medals by completing Quests and killing prey and mobs." ►Get the game here: http://lastmoon.boards.net/page/lmhome Accounts LegendMoonStar1: MoonStar Anca: Derpy EpicCoolWolf: EpicCoolWolf Bubba12: HiddenMorgan SageShadow: Sagebolt BettaWolf: BettaWolf Sissysugar5: Sandpelt SupercoolJay: Jayflight Skyleaf: Skyhigh166 The2ndsoul: Rory daybreak Akai: Akai Realms Bettawolf: betta Faith: Faith Midnight786: Midnight Fur ( Leader of pheonix Clan ) soulflutigress: viperstar or willow (whichever you know) MadlyInsane: Madly Insane ShadowPelt: Shadow Pelt ApocolapseMoon: Apocolapse Moon nightshade404: nightshade Wikia http://clans-packs-of-last-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Clans_%26_Packs_of_Last_Moon_Wiki Gatherings (For everyone) Will be taking place in Shadow Velt (? Forgot how to spell it)